


Freezing Temperatures

by IntangibleMusings



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntangibleMusings/pseuds/IntangibleMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off of the imagine:</p>
<p>“Imagine curling up with Aragorn to keep warm on cold winter nights.” from imaginexhobbit on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezing Temperatures

“It’s so cold!” You groaned and brought the blanket tighter around your shoulders. Your companion sat in a chair near the fireplace smoking a pipe. His jacket hung loosely about his shoulders and the chilly night air did not seem to faze him in the slightest.

He chuckled when he heard you grumble a few choice words before exhaling a ring of smoke.

“How are you not freezing Aragorn?!” You exclaimed with wide eyes from your perch on the edge of the bed. He shifted in his seat and glanced at the fire before responding.

“I’ve spent many nights outside in weather like this with no fire to keep me warm. This is nothing.”

You scoffed at the male and stood to your feet. You had been accompanying Aragorn, known to others as Strider, for over two years now. He had saved you from a band of orcs while you had been hunting for survival. After being saved, curiosity got the better of you, so you had asked if you could follow him on his adventures. With no home to call your own, Aragorn decided to let you accompany him. You figured he had taken pity on your tired and messy form, which is why he allowed you to follow him, so he could keep an eye on you. After a few days rest, a bit of cleaning up, new clothes, and some well placed meals, you were healthy enough to prove to Aragorn that you could hold your own as his companion. Over time he helped you hone your skills and taught you many tricks which aided with your assistance to him. Eventually you two grew closer in your companionship.

Despite how close the two of you were, you felt like kicking him for the smug look that decorated his features as he watched you pace back and forth trying to get warm.

“Aragorn, I swear to all that is holy and your ancestors, if you keep looking at me like that I’m going to shove your sword where the sun does not shine.”

A grin broke out on his lips and he sat up straight in his seat.

“You can come here.”

You paused mid-step and stared at him in surprise and confusion.

Aragorn let out a soft laugh and placed his pipe down next to him before he moved from his seat and sat down on the floor closer to the fire. He then lightly patted the spot next to him.

“Come. I’ll keep you warm.”

Hesitation was clear in your features. Even though you and he had spent many nights outdoors huddled together for warmth, tonight seemed different. More intimate perhaps? Mostly considering you were indoors with two perfectly fine beds behind you.

A gust of wind shook the inn and you shivered before quickly making your way over to Aragorn’s side. Moving in close you held the blanket tighter around your body and glanced up at him.

“This is purely for survival purposes,” you muttered and snuggled closer to his solid frame.

“Survival purposes? Yes. Of course. Right.” His voice was playful as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and tucked your head under his chin.

You scoffed but said no more for the moment. Instead your gaze shifted to the blazing fire and a soft smile formed on your lips. Despite your hesitancy, Aragorn was warm and the firmness of his body pressed against your own brought you comfort and calmed you. Eventually you felt yourself dozing from the combination of his earthy scent filling your nose and the heat of his body coupled with the heat of the fire.

When a small shiver caused you to tremble, Aragorn began gently rubbing your arm and pulled the blanket more securely around you.

Mind hazy with the overwhelming need to sleep, your smile grew and you tilted your head up to lightly brush your lips against the pulse point on Aragorn’s neck.

“Thank you,” you murmured sleepily. The soft words were thanks for more than keeping you warm on this cold night. They were for the day he had saved you and allowed you to follow him. They were for his teachings and his kind words. And especially those soft words were for the way he smiled and laughed with you during sad times. You owed him your life and so much more. But, those were thoughts for a later time. For now sleep pulled at your mind.

Aragorn’s answer to your gratitude was to place a gentle  kiss to the top of your head and chuckle deep in his chest.

He would probably never say _You’re welcome_. But being by his side was more than enough for you.

~*~

 


End file.
